undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Joshie P
Joshie P is currently an SWE & YIW Superstar, Look under content from lolage42(you can add me if you want to). Crowd reaction: Face Bio Joshie P is a young up and coming CAW who is trying to break through among 2k14 CAW shows. He is a very aggressive wrestler who isnt afraid to fight for what he thinks is right. SWE (2014-present) Debut & Multiple Championships; Team Extreme Joshie P has now officially signed a contract with SWE and now is eagerly anticipating his debut in the Undiscovered CAW Talent debut. A Raw the night after Wrestlemania Joshie P collects the challenge of the Intercontinental Champion Francesco, after a brief but intense match Joshie P wins his first Championship in SWE. At Extreme Rules 2014 in a rematch for the Intercontinental Championship Joshie P was able to successfully defend the belt against Francesco after a hard-fought match. At Money in the Bank 2014 Joshie P defeated Lula and Jack 2D in a Triple Threat Match to retains the championship. At Summerslam 2014 lose the title against Lula in a Tables Match. Afterwards, Joshie P and Kevin form a new tag team called TEAM EXTREME. At Hell in a Cell 2014 The Team Extreme defeat Bro Code to become the new world tag team champions. At Survivor Series, Team Extreme would defeat Bro Code in a rematch to retain the World Tag Team Titles. At TLC, Team Extreme would lose the World Tag Titles to The Corporation (Rogan & Bad News Bennett) in a Tag Team Match. 2015 Royal Rumble Winner, World Heavyweight Champion & Move To Smackdown At Royal Rumble, Joshie P would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.21 where he eliminated Kevin, Ginji, & Mario Sanchez and ended up winning the Royal Rumble Match after eliminating Sanchez. At Elimination Chamber he defeated The Emo. Afterwards he would spear Francesco when he was attacking Sdollao. At Wrestlemania 2, Joshie P would defeat Sdollao to become World Heavyweight Champion for the first time in his career. Joshie P would make his first successful title defense on the RAW After WrestleMania 2 against Francesco. At Extreme Rules 2015, Sdollao use his rematch clause for the World Heavyweight Championship , but after a hard-fought Extreme Rules Match , Joshie P manages to bring home the win and retain the title. In the 2015 Draft Lottery, Joshie P will be draftet to Smackdown Roster bringing with it the World Heavyweight Championship. At Over The Limit, Joshie P would retain the World Title against Sdollao in a Steel Cage Match. At Payback, Joshie P would lose to Triple X by DQ after Rocker came in and attacked Triple X. Due to rules stating that a title can't change hands by DQ, Joshie P is still the World Champion. It would then be announced that Joshie P would defend his World Title against Triple X in a rematch at King Of The Ring, but if he loses by DQ he will lose the title. At King Of The Ring, Joshie P would retain the World Title against Triple X after Triple X got distracted by Rocker. At Money In The Bank, Joshie P would defeat Shadow to retain his World Heavyweight Title. At Summerslam, Joshie P would have a rematch with Shadow which ended in a No Contest after Triple X came in and attacked Joshie P. At Night Of Champions, Joshie P would get revenge against Triple X for the attack on him at Summerslam, however Joshie P would end up losing the World Title to Triple X in the match. At Hell In A Cell 2015, Joshie P would lose clean in a rematch against Triple X for the World Heavyweight Championship. Afterwards, Joshie P would be attacked by SWE Hardcore Champion Johnny Extreme setting up a match between the two at Survivor Series in a Title Match . At Survivor Series Joshie was defeated by Johnny Extreme. SWE Tag Team Champion & Team Extreme Reunion At No Mercy Joshie P and Kevin reunite Team Extreme and they beat The Killers to become the inaugural SWE Tag Team Champions. YIW (2015 present) Debut & Intercontinental Champion Joshie P signed a contract with YIW and is scheduled to debut against Marcelo for The Intercontinental Championship. At Royal Rumble, Joshie P would defeat Marcelo to become the new YIW Intercontinental Champion. At Wrestlemania he lost the title in a 6 man battle royal after he was last eliminated by Mario Sanchez. At Extreme Rules he lost to Mario in a ladder match for the title. Various Feuds & Hardcore Champion At Money In The Bank he took part in the Smackdown money in the bank match but lost. At Night of Champions he fought Lula for the Intercontinental title but lost. At Hell In A Cell he fought Lula in a rematch but came up short again. At Survivor Series he helped Team Smackdown beat Team Raw but was attacked by his partner Silvio. At Royal Rumble he is set to face Antho in a match for the Hardcore championship. However, Joshie P would be attacked backstage by Phsycoz, who turned Heel upon revelation of the attack. At Fastlane, Joshie P would return to get a title match against Phsycoz, but he would lose due to some interference by Phsycoz's brother Double D. At Wrestlemania 2, Joshie P would defeat Phsycoz, Antho, & Double D in a Fatal 4 Way No.1 Contenders Match to win the YIW Hardcore Championship. YXW (2015-present) Season 1: Pursuit of the XCW Championship & Feud with Christian Styles Joshie P would make his unannounced debut at YXW Unforgiven where he would attack XCW Champion Christian Styles after the champ had attacked his opponent Mr. 6 earlier and claimed nobody is better than him. At Versus, Joshie P would challenge Christian Styles in a Triple Threat Ladder Match, also involving Mr. 6, for the XCW Title where he would end up losing to Styles. At Money In The Bank, Joshie P would team up with Mr. 6 to defeat Christian Styles in a 2 On 1 Handicap Match. Joshie P would then be named as the next No.1 Contender at Summerslam to Christian Styles' XCW Championship. At Summerslam, Joshie P would lose to Christian Styles, in the main event, in a No Holds Barred Match for the XCW Title. At Night Of Champions, Joshie P would get one last chance at the XCW Championship in a 6 Man Elimination Chamber Match where he would be eliminated by Demon Spyke, the newest YXW superstar. Joshie P would then sit out the rest of the season. Season 2: United States Champion & Heel Turn At the beginning of the season, Joshie P would be drafted to Smackdown as part of the new Brand Split Joshie P would make his return in the Royal Rumble Match as entrant No.20 where he would get payback and eliminate Demon Spyke before being eliminated by eventual winner Silvio, who entered for the second time. At WrestleMania 2, Joshie P would defeat YXW United States Champion SCS & Demon Spyke in a Triple Threat Match to win the YXW United States Championship, his first title in the company. Right afterwards, it was announced that Joshie P had been drafted to RAW, bringing the US Title with him. XWP (2016-2017; 2018) Season 1: Championship Opportunities & Various Feuds Joshie P would make his XWP Debut on the first episode of Raw, picking up a surprise win over XWP Champion Mahadi Khan. He would then be beat up by Mahadi Khan and Kev Deisal. At Outlaw, Joshie P would team with the debuting Angel Alexander to defeat RKO's Kev Deisal & Scott Razor. At Conflict, Joshie would become Number 1 Contender to the XWP Championship by beating Johnny Extreme and Dark Shark in a Triple Threat Match. At Summerslam, Joshie would lose to XWP Champion Jacob Cass. At Nightmares, he would lose to Creep-E. At Survivor Series, Joshie would represent Raw in the Smackdown vs Raw Gauntlet where he would be eliminated by Lula. At Danger Zone, Joshie would compete in the Number 1 Contenders Elimination Chamber match where he would be eliminated by the eventual winner Arrow. At WrestleMania, Joshie P would become the first person to defeat Creep-E one on one. Season 2: Move to Smackdown & Hardcore Champion On the Raw after WrestleMania, Joshie would be drafted to Smackdown. At Betrayal, Joshie P would have the chance to win the vacant Intercontinental Championship but he was unsuccessful. At Mayhem, Joshie P would defeat Demon Spyke in the untelevised pre-show to win the XWP Hardcore Championship. At Summerslam he would lose his Hardcore Title to Jacob Cass in a 10 Man Rumble Match. At Psychopath, he would lose his rematch for the Hardcore Title. This would be his last appearance in XWP as he would be released from his contract after WrestleMania 2. All-Star Tournament Competitor Joshie P would return in the All-Star Tournament where he would lose to Jacob Cass in the first round of the Tournament. Please notify me if you are using him He is free to be used anywhere. If he is going to be apart of a YouTube series please link either the channel or the video(s) he is in please Championships & Accomplishments SWE: *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *SWE Intercontinental Champion - 1x * SWE World Tag Team Champion - 1x With Kevin * SWE Tag Team Campion - 1x (Current) with Kevin * 2015 Royal Rumble Winner * Second Triple Crown Champion YIW: * YIW Intercontinental Champion - 1x * YIW Hardcore Champion - 1x (Current) EWE *EWE Intercontinental Champion XCW: * World Heavyweight Champion - 1x YXW: * YXW United States Champion - 1x * Season 3 Smackdown Mr. MITB JPW: * JPW Champion - 1x IWA: * IWA Champion - 1x XWP: * XWP Hardcore Champion - 1x ECCW: * ECCW Hardcore Champion - 1x Category:CAW Category:SWE Category:JPW